<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】掰手腕 by Sodacracker_R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508654">【影日】掰手腕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R'>Sodacracker_R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>掰手腕，赢了输了结果都是doi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】掰手腕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　日向是一个说到就一定会做到的人，但偶尔，也会很后悔作出某些决定。<br/>
　　比如和影山掰手腕。<br/>
　　他已经是个大人了，大人的意思就是不再主动理会那些幼稚的挑衅，也不主动发出无聊的邀请。<br/>
　　他坐在床边，左手手肘放在铺好的床铺上，影山的左手握紧他的，放在对面。<br/>
　　起因是日向想起BJ与AD首战开打前影山问他要不要掰手腕，而当时他很稳重地拒绝了，于是从漫画中抬起头，问了一句要不要掰手腕，他现在可不会输给影山。<br/>
　　总而言之主动挑衅的人就是他自己。<br/>
　　然而两人才说完开始没多久，影山就不算困难地获得了胜利，顾及到不能本末倒置，日向也没有垂死挣扎，只是揉手腕说要换边，三局两胜。<br/>
　　影山点头说可以，和他换了个边，但结果仍然没变。<br/>
　　这下日向两只手腕都酸了，不服气地说再来一局，影山只好又举起右手，等待日向做准备活动期间还打了个哈欠，他向来尊重对手，所以打个哈欠都像在轻视。<br/>
　　日向甩甩手腕说来吧，两双手又交握在一起，然后又一点点地倒向床的内侧，快要挨到床单时，日向突然凑上前啄了一下影山的唇角，并且趁其不备扳回一局。<br/>
　　他得意洋洋地抓过抱枕，下巴和脖子夹着其中一角，笑眯眯地说“我赢了”，没有缩回来的右手缠上影山的手腕，拇指轻柔地在坚硬的骨头上按压着，指腹被骨头挤压凹陷，慢慢地传过来另一人的热度。<br/>
　　日向是个具有职业精神的运动员，他不会耍赖，但他喜欢逗影山。<br/>
　　“你耍赖了吧日向呆子？”影山问他，语气也不大像苛责，只是象征性地问了问，脚下用了点力，挪得近了些，双眼紧锁着坐在另一侧的人。<br/>
　　“算了，”他又说，“反正这局算我赢。”<br/>
　　然后又挪过去一些，鼻尖几乎快要贴着日向的鼻尖，呼吸掠过日向的唇，气息若有似无地包裹着他，但没有走到最后一步，在日向的唇边低声说：“我要收缴战利品。”<br/>
　　不知何时床上的手腕情形一转，影山已经将日向的手腕虚握在手中，日向的手腕小他的一圈，只要影山不想用力，他就永远只能虚握住。他学着日向的动作，摩挲着手腕有青色血管的那一面，重新变白的肤色衬得血管清晰可见，手指顺着几缕青色向上滑，在最后看不见的地方停了下来，继续缱绻的抚摸动作。<br/>
　　两人今天极有耐心，气息喷洒在彼此的脸上，仿佛蒙上了一层有香气的水雾，垂着眼眸看着对方的红唇，像是在用目光接吻。<br/>
　　最终还是日向先等不住，脖子动了动，主动凑上前想要亲吻，影山却跟着他的动作向后撤，没让他得逞。<br/>
　　前者又不死心地往前贴，自由的左手撑在影山的身侧，跪起半身闯进了影山的领域中。<br/>
　　他试了好几次都没成功，正要开口说影山是笨蛋，左手突然失去了支撑，整个人跌进了影山的怀中，鼻梁撞到了影山的锁骨，疼得倒吸了一口气，想动手给影山一拳，发现两只手都被紧紧扣住，只好用额头去撞影山的肩膀。<br/>
　　他的手腕被紧紧抓到胸前，身体受到一股大力被贯在了床边，小半个身子陷进被褥中，影山终于开始吻他，用他着魔的那种吻法，用力地舔吻他的唇舌，然后不明显地退开，再用更大的力量闯进来，吻得他舌尖发麻，像病毒一样传染到大脑的每一根神经，什么也不能思考，只知道更激烈地回应、接纳病毒的入侵。<br/>
　　他们总是这样做爱，抛却规则和逻辑，丢掉理性和保守，蛮力、勾引、耍赖，无所不用其极，你来我往，争锋相对，只要能让对方为自己所臣服，他们愿意交付这具躯体与灵魂。<br/>
　　影山扣着日向，双腿从他的膝窝处伸展，迫使腿部的角度越打越开，仿佛练舞房中的老师教新来的学生压腿，最好撑到平直，他会点评日向柔韧度很好，很有天赋，继续保持。<br/>
　　日向感到双腿被撑得太开了，脚跟离开了地面，韧带拉扯着带来一丝疼痛，同时觉得影山硬起来的东西贴近了，隔着衣物和他的热烫地摩擦着，施力往前挤。<br/>
　　自己的性器戳到了小腹，影山慢吞吞地顶着他，令他产生了一种自己在肏自己的荒诞想法，但他不过是很正常地勃起了，裤子湿了些，虽然腿张着，影山也没进来。<br/>
　　似乎是觉得当下的空间不方便，影山带着日向回到了床上，让他跪趴着，自己则从后面覆上来，如刚才一样，从内侧分开了日向跪好的腿，让后者趴得更低了，然后伏下身继续抵着他的性器摩擦。<br/>
　　影山好像很想强调自己掰手腕获得了胜利，于是到了床上也一刻不放地攥着日向的手腕，锢住了他的上半身，下身顶着他耸动着。<br/>
　　但影山的耐心说到底也没有多好，很快就把日向的裤子丢到了一边，让肉体和肉体更加直接地贴合在一起，并拢了日向的双腿，在已经练出了线条流畅的肌肉的腿间进出。<br/>
　　这个姿势一点也不好接吻，他只好退而求其次，松开一只手掰过身下人的下巴，别别扭扭地亲了会，趁着这次机会抚摸着手下的肌肤，低喘着叫日向拿润滑，却又压下身按住了日向的手。<br/>
　　“怎么拿啊笨蛋影山！”日向责备道。<br/>
　　影山没吭声，在腿间顶弄的力气更大了，撞得日向往前扑进了枕头里，影山又松了些力气，继续他的大事。<br/>
　　他要的东西就在日向的眼前，但日向被制住了双手，没有办法拿。<br/>
　　又几次撞击后，日向舔了舔下唇，张嘴叼起了那个透明的小瓶子，里面滑腻的液体向另一头倾斜，全都滑到了另一边。<br/>
　　他唔唔着叫了几声，影山收到讯号，松开他的右手，好让日向递过来。<br/>
　　瓶子上沾了几滴液体，影山一手抓住瓶身，一边用牙咬开了，叼在嘴里让液体直直滴落到小腹边的臀肉上，流进了股间，接着轻轻一甩头便将瓶子扔到了床下。<br/>
　　冰凉的液体一半向下，一半顺着腰线往上半身淌，影山抓着日向重获自由的那只手，仗着他的韧性极好，便引着他往后摸索到穴口，平直地发号施令：“你自己来。”<br/>
　　过分。影山真的太过分了。日向想，还是在摇晃中谨慎地伸出一只手指，慢慢往里探，分明早就说过抛弃矜持和羞郝，事到如今却还是连脖子都红透了，因为影山正在一边肏着他，一边看着他如何给自己扩张。<br/>
　　他照着做了一会，感到有另一根更粗的手指也挤了进来，领着他往深处走，且随着腿间的动作有频率地动作着，没过多久又伸进来一根。两根手指夹着他的，带着他往某个方向深入，最后狠力一按，他便惊慌失措地失了声，下意识地往后拔出手指。<br/>
　　润滑剂的作用太好，影山没能及时抓住那根逃跑的手指，只好自己再接再厉，惩罚似地继续往那儿擦过，又开始像刚才那样命令日向拿安全套。<br/>
　　一回生二回熟，日向叼着包装的边缘，扭过头看身后的人，那人抽出手指，压上来牢牢地抓住他的手腕，张嘴从他嘴边咬走了自己想要的东西，但因此没能吻他，日向心里有点遗憾，扭过头蹭了蹭枕头。<br/>
　　影山咬着包装没两秒，转头就将它舍弃在空瓶旁边，低头着迷一般地吻着日向的后颈，又往前亲他的唇角，再想往前有些费力了，他干脆拉着日向翻了个身，专心地接了个漫长的吻。<br/>
　　亲完后他还是把日向的双手扣在了脑边，誓要将不让他动贯彻到底，下身挺立着肏进熟透的穴肉里，毫无温柔地往里顶。<br/>
　　日向在迷迷糊糊中想到时间似乎过去了许久，睁开眼意识到了事情的可怕性，连忙用脚抵着影山的胸膛，大声问影山为什么还不射。<br/>
　　没起到作用，不仅如此还惨遭无视，腿一滑落到了影山的臂弯，勾着他的手臂摇晃，后者借机又往前靠了靠，察觉到日向手腕想要施力，一把将他按了回去，埋头一个劲地朝小穴里肏弄。<br/>
　　“恩……”躺着的人喘了口气，觉得全身地筋韧都被迫拉伸了一遍，咬着牙乱哼着，“影山…喂影…放开…啊！”<br/>
　　最后一下由于顶得太用力，他突地抬高了声音，前端涌出几滴液体，不是精液，但他才不会去承认那是什么东西。<br/>
　　他的手腕很酸，很想要释放，奈何影山处处都比他健硕，压着他一通胡来，别处没办法，他只好身下努力地配合着收缩着，希望这个得了胜利加持的骄傲分子快快结束。<br/>
　　他分了一秒神，不小心把“好舒服”说漏了嘴，影山就更加得意忘形，弯腰时日向的腿跟着折下些许，影山亲吻着他的眼睛和脸颊，又退回去，拉直了日向的手臂，使两个人能紧密地相嵌着，感受彼此的温度，感受这片潮湿和疯狂，感受这份无止尽的爱意。<br/>
　　究竟做了几回日向也记不得了，泡在浴缸里时影山还在把玩他的手指，颇有些小骄傲地向日向声明“我赢了”，好像对方会给他什么奖励。<br/>
　　然而日向只是昏昏欲睡地背靠着影山温厚的胸膛，任热水漫过他的肩膀，淹没他的嘴巴，吐了几个泡泡后钻出来，道：“我长大了，才不会和你比这种无聊的东西。”<br/>
　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都叫你不要随便比赛。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>